Sunshinesilk
by kaeru no uta
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the crazyness of Yami Malik
1. I hate you

an: yay, so I felt like writing something inane about Yami Malik. I hope you like it!

disclaimer: (c) not me

* * *

Hikarimine, I love you. 

/no/

Kisskis. Show pretty soft Hikari how much I love you.

/no. I hate you/

silly lying Hikari does not hate his darkness. He can't

/I hate you/ sob

Shutupshutupshutup. Cannot hate. Never. Hikari is mine and mine and mine. Not hate.  
Hikari is crying.

Why does Hikari cry? Why? Who made hikaripretty cry? I'll kill them!

Soft and wet and hungry. Hikari's slippery-sweet mouth lets out a choked gasp. Nono, Hikari, I didn't say you could cry. Stop it. Stopitstopitstopit.

Kiss, and make better see? I kiss his eyes, longdarkpretty shimmer ebony kohl lashes. Kiss away the salt and tears.

Hikari is soft, like feather pillows of sunsets and spun sugar, and a thousand times as pretty. All sugar and gold and sweet sweet sunshine. I nibble his ears, and lips, and nose. Love Hikari pretty.

/I hate you/

Silly hikari is lying again. Does not know what he is saying. Yami darkness loves his hikaripretty. Loves so much like tumble-down buildings, wreathed in flames and ash and hurt, and shrieking in glee.

Crumble and fall like ashes and ashes into golden on golden waves, and mixed together like eternity and night. All for hikari mine.

You'll see, hikarilove, you'll see how much I love you. And smile and laugh and cry in joy, cause you love me too. You'll see hikari mine. I'll show you.

* * *

an:D Please reveiw, it only helps me get better  



	2. I love you

an: drabble, 100 words

disclaimer: (c) not me

* * *

Yami malik loved his Hikari,  
He loved the way his Hikari would look at him, sinful lavender eyes, pleading. The way the small hands, calloused from the sand, would grab his arms, and push and pull. He loved the sugary soft honey gold hair tangled through his fingers. He loved the soft murmurs, and harsh cries he ripped from his throat. The tanned golden skin sliding beneath his fingers. He loved licking up the salty tears and sweat and blood. The softly toned muscles under dark skin, dark ebony kohl eyelashes curved perfectly, warm shadows dancing across the flesh. Beautiful. 


	3. Thank you

"Hikari pretty! Come see what I got you!" His yami's sing-song voice floats up the stair case and through the open door

He hears heavy boots being taken off, and kicked carelessly against a wall, and wraps slender arms tighter around thin shoulders.

"Hikari where are you? Come out. Come see yami darkness' present."

And he pretends he can't hear. Burying his head deeper into his cocoon.

"Come out hikarichan. Are you hiding? Another game to play with yami darkness?"

The voice gets louder, as he hears the foot steps thump up the stairs.

"I can feel you hikarichan, hide and go seek doesn't play very well" A giggle. "You're in our room, pretty. I'm coming in to show you what I found"

Desperately he tries to shut off their shared link, although he knows it's useless. He stills his breathing as he hears his yami enter the room, and squeezes lavender eyes shut.

"Come out come out hikari You can't hide from me! I'll find you"

The light clicks on, and a shines under the crack of the closet door.

"Mou, I know where you are pretty come out so I don't have to put your present down."

He pulls the blanket tighter over his head, and tries to disappear into it. Instead the doorknob turns, and the closet door opens up, flooding the small space with light.

"there you are hikari! I found you"

A hand reaches in, and pulls him out into the room. He clutches the blanket tighter, but stronger hands push his arms away.

"You see, hikaripretty, I told you I knew where you were." Soft dark hands splattered in blood reach up and touch his face. They brush tears off his lashes, only succeeding in streaking his face with warm crimson.

"Open your eyes love, see what I got you."

Dark kohl lashes rise, revealing soft pools of warm lavender. His Yami's smiling face gins lovingly up at him.

"You said you wanted a pet. I found you one, and I took it home for you!"

His yami's head moves to reveal a bloody mess on the carpet. Remains of a small animal, guts spilling out of it's stomach, and it's head half gone.

He chokes back a gasp, tears clouding his visions.

"I knew you would like it! It used to be white, and it made a funny sound when I picked it up, but I made it shut up, cus I knew you wouldn't like that." smile. "hikari pretty like his present?"

Warm tears fall down his cheeks, gasping sobs tumble from soft lips. His yamis face comes back into view.

"Hikari likes it, yes? Hikari like his present?"

Choked sobs, as he reaches up, thins arms circling his yami's neck, and he buries his face in the soft golden hair.

"Hikari loves his present. It's wonderful" shuddered sigh. "Thank you yami. Thank you."

Strong muscular arms hug his waist, and pull him closer. He in hails the scent of sweat, salt and blood, mixed with the distinct smell of ash, and chaos that is his yami.

"I love you hikaridarling."

"Thank you." 


End file.
